


Starving

by abbys_jam_juggler



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: First Time, M/M, Thomas's belly appreciation, light food!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbys_jam_juggler/pseuds/abbys_jam_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas eats too much chocolate and Jimmy likes it... A LOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving

Jimmy quietly opened the door to Thomas's room, expecting a familiar sight: Thomas, sitting on his bed in his night clothes - looking up at him through his dark lashes with a little smile playing at the corner of his lips.

This time, Jimmy frowned. Barrow was fumbling under the covers, but quickly raised his hands when noticing him.

"Jimmy, " he said, slightly startled. "You could have knocked."

Kent creased his brow. "Sorry. What were you-" Thomas bit his lip, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink, and Jimmy's jaw dropped.

"For God's sake, Thomas! Why don't you lock the door, when you..." The blond hastily turned his head away, a surging heat creeping onto his face at the thought of Thomas bringing himself off under the covers.

"What?! No, nothing like _that_ you ninny!" Thomas snapped. "Come in." He gestured with his hand.

After closing the door silently, Jimmy slid out of his dressing gown and let it drop to the chair beside the bed. There had been a time, when he'd actually _sat_ on the chair, but that almost seemed like another life to him. So whenever he found himself beside Thomas on his small _bed_ now, feeling his presence ever so acutely, the warmth and the smell of him filling Jimmy's head, he was glad these days were long gone...

"Well, what have we got here?" Kent asked with a smirk, pointing at a plate with little chocolate cakes on Thomas's nightstand. They looked delicious – _sweet and dark and made for sin -_ Jimmy thought and the image of Thomas's red mouth flashed into his mind. He quickly pushed a hand through his blond curls as if to brush that thought out of his head and gave a tight smile. "Are they _cakes_!?" Jimmy glanced at Thomas's face and wanted to reach out a hand to wipe a spot of chocolate away from Barrow's lower lip – because in a strange way it _bothered_ him – but finally he drew back. "There!" he said instead, gesturing at Thomas's mouth.

"Oh." Barrow smiled wryly. "You've got me there!" He quickly licked his right middle finger, which sent a little spark through Jimmy's body, and wiped his lip clean. Then he grabbed something from beneath the covers – a box of chocolates. _Empty._

Jimmy stared at him incredulously. "What are you doing Thomas? Having an eating orgy all by yourself?" He shook his head and giggled, then nudged his upper arm. "Move over," he said as he slumped onto the cot and Thomas did. As always.

"May I ?" Jimmy carefully put the plate on his lap and rubbed his hands in anticipation. Thomas shrugged. "Help yourself then." With a happy grin, the blond stuffed some cake into his mouth. "You haven't eaten all of those _tonight_ though, have you?!" he muttered with his mouth full, glancing at the empty box. Jimmy could feel Thomas watching him through strands of disheveled dark hair. "Nah! Of course not." He made a little move with his hand, but the corner of his lips trembled slightly, for the briefest of moments. Jimmy smirked. _Sweet liar_ he thought and immediately pressed his lips together as if he had said it out loud.

"Why are you eating so much, Thomas? You're going to be sick," Jimmy spoke, mock scolding in his voice, but inside his stomach twisted a little. _What's wrong with you?_

Thomas kept his eyes on the covers. "It tastes nice," he answered, somewhat unsteadily. "And I'm- … bored. I guess I'm just bored." His fingers started fidgeting with the sheets and Kent regarded him closely, a frown growing on his face.

Thomas raised his head and looked back at Jimmy for a second - with strange, longing eyes - before abruptly turning his face away. However, this moment was enough for Jimmy to _see –_ to _understand_ , more than he probably should have, and it made his stomach flip. Because finally, he realized...

_You're sad - you eat too much chocolate when you're sad._ _It's b_ _ecau_ _s_ _e I don't love you,_ _t_ _hat's why._ _Because you_ think _that I don't love you – that you're unloved._ And the mere thought made Jimmy's heart ache with a never known melancholy. He watched Thomas intensely - a tenderness in his gaze that was only revealed in moments when the other man wouldn't notice.

_I'm going to tell you. Someday._ Jimmy reassured himself. _I'll tell you and then I won't make you sad anymore – never again!_ He blinked and quickly squeezed his eyes shut as he felt them begin to water.

"The last one." Thomas said with a smirk and took the remaining piece of cake between his fingers. He held it out to Jimmy and muttered: "Take it."

Kent curled his lip in a sneer. "Noble," he mocked as he scoffed down half of the cake, but he knew exactly why Thomas had offered it to him. _You'd give me everything. No matter how much you wanted it for yourself. Everything. Because you love me._ Jimmy's heart jumped and he attempted to swallow down the constricting feeling in his throat with the rest of the food.

_Oh, Thomas_ he thought, a strange tightness settling in his chest, and his eyes wandered over him - painfully slow, taking in every detail.

It wasn't as if he'd never seen Thomas in his undershirt before – sometimes he wore it at night, too - but this plain white shirt still _did_ something to Jimmy he couldn't quite put his finger on. Thomas leaned back against the headboard, eyes closed, so Jimmy dared to take a closer look at him - undisturbed by prying eyes. The only time he had Thomas for himself. Besides the nights, when he was alone in his room and his body and mind filled with the craving for a man he wasn't allowed to love.

Jimmy's gaze drifted down Thomas's neck to his chest. The first buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing bare pale skin sprinkled with dark hair. Jimmy shifted a bit on the bed as he felt a familiar prickling between his legs. His eyes wandered lower and the blond had to bite his lip hard at the sight of Thomas's nipples standing out against the thin layer of cloth, imagining his fingers lazily running across them, making them hard and Thomas moan in pleasure. Jimmy choked back a little gasp, coughing uneasily instead, and Thomas's eyes snapped open.

Jimmy stared at him, mesmerized. "Thomas," he said quietly, his face burning. "Jimmy?" Thomas asked in a wary voice and knitted his brow. He watched Kent taking the very last piece of cake and raising it to his mouth. "We could...share." Jimmy muttered in a low tone and tentatively bit a piece off. Thomas watched him silently, mouth hanging slightly open in astonishment.

"That's right, open your mouth," Jimmy said, intending to sound at ease, but there was a noticeable trembling in his voice. He lifted his left hand to Thomas's mouth and gently slid the cake in, his fingers lingering just a moment too long.

"Mmm, yes," he whispered in a husky tone as he lazily brushed his thumb across Thomas's smooth ruby lips. The other man gasped in surprise and Jimmy could barely resist the urge to push his fingers into Barrow's enticing mouth.

They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity and Jimmy was spellbound by the profound love in Thomas's eyes - the love for _him,_ that was revealed when they were alone and Thomas forgot himself for a moment - and it made Jimmy's toes curl up in want and desire and he always had to look away immediately or God knows what he would have done …

_W_ _ho looks away first now?!_ he pondered and raised his chin, jaw clenched tightly. _Tonight, I won't_! And then, abruptly, Thomas did. "I need a smoke," he said, his voice thick and not his own, as he reached over to fetch a cigarette from the nightstand. Jimmy saw his fingers tremble as he lit it. He gnawed on his lip, eyes darting around the room.

"Have you got anything else to eat?" Kent asked, watching as Barrow took a long hard drag on his cigarette. "No." Thomas shook his head absently, his eyes flickering to Jimmy's mouth for a heartbeat. "No, I haven't." He blew out the smoke and Jimmy groaned. "Maybe in your dresser or-" he crossed the room and started rummaging around in Thomas's drawers. A half-empty whiskey bottle caught his eye and Jimmy smirked briefly. _That_ night was fun _._ He took it and closed the drawer again. "Nothing," he said with a hint of annoyance. Thomas shrugged indifferently. "I told you so."

And then it suddenly struck him.

_Alfred._

Jimmy spun around on his heels and hurried to the door, only pausing to put the bottle on the nightstand. "I'll be back in a moment. Don't drink all the whiskey while I'm gone!" He warned.

* * *

Jimmy didn't waste time knocking on Alfred's door either. He made a beeline for the bed and firmly shook the sleeping footman's shoulder.

"Alfred. Wake up!"

"Huh? Jimmy?" Alfred slowly opened one eye and stared at Kent, baffled. "What the hell is it?"

"I need chocolate. I know you always have some in your drawer, so I thought.."

Alfred sat up with a grumble and rubbed his eyes. "Why do you want to eat chocolate in-" he looked out of the window, then grimaced "the middle of the night?"

"Never mind. Just give it to me, please!" Jimmy insisted, tapping his toes nervously against the floor.

"No." The ginger footman moaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Go away and let me sleep, you loon!"

Jimmy bit his lip and took a long breath. "I'll give you my next half-day," he offered, surprised at how easily the words dripped from his lips.

"You're daft. No."

"Please, Alfred."

"Leave me alone, Jimmy." Alfred demanded angrily, trying to kick Jimmy with his foot.

"Hm. Alright. I'll buy some myself next week - on my _half-day._ It's Ivy's half-day, too. Oh, I think she'd like to come with me, dont you? Maybe I should ask her if-..."

"What?" The tall footman shot up from his bed, eyes widening in disbelief. "You- you wouldn't do that! You don't even _like_ her!"

"Oh... I think I would, Alfred," Jimmy replied with a smug grin.

"That's blackmailing! You're __blackmailing__ _m_ e for...chocolate in the middle of the night?!"

"That's an ugly word. I'm just..." Jimmy slowly rubbed his jaw with his left thumb. "...trying to convince you."

"I hate you."

"Fine, just give me the chocolate."

"Top dresser drawer. Half-day next week."

A few moments later Jimmy turned to leave the room, a full box of chocolates in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Bugger off."

Jimmy clicked his tongue. "Gladly."

* * *

"Thomas!" Jimmy waved the box through the air, attempting a light tone, but despite himself he instantly felt his heart rate pick up. Thomas was still sitting on his bed, holding on to another cigarette. "Oh, you shouldn't have," he said tensely, a look of sheer confusion covering his face. "But I did." Jimmy sat down on the bed and forced a crooked smile. "Take it."

Thomas eyed him warily. "Well, just a few." He nodded. "Where did you get these?" he asked, shoving two at a time into his mouth and Jimmy gulped.

"Doesn't matter." He reached for the whiskey and took a nervous sip, feeling the liquid burn in his throat as he silently watched Thomas chew, his eyes glued to every movement of his mouth. _It's inside him,_  he thought when Barrow swallowed and a weird thrill washed through his body. The blond cast his glance down at Thomas's belly slightly bulging beneath his white undershirt. When Thomas noticed his gaze, he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Don't stare! When I was your age, I didn't look like that either, you know?!" he muttered bashfully as his eyes flittered briefly over his abdomen. Jimmy snapped out of his reverie. "What are you talking about?" he asked, but quickly followed Thomas's train of thoughts. "Don't be stupid," he said softly. "It's very...it looks-" Jimmy leaned forward with an unusual boldness and brushed his left hand tenderly across his belly, smiling to himself as his fingers made contact with the soft cloth of his shirt. The warmth of Thomas's body lingered in his fingertips and made Jimmy shudder in pleasure. Barrow stiffened under his touch and at the realization of what he'd just done, Jimmy's breath caught in his throat. "Sorry," he mumbled and Thomas swallowed hard, eyes fixed at the opposite wall.

"Have some more then!" Jimmy held out the box to Thomas who smirked uneasily.

"My guilty pleasure," he said, shrugging, and dark strands of hair were falling over his eyes. "I just love food." At that, Jimmy rolled his eyes and smiled wryly.

"I know that, Thomas."

Jimmy did. But what Thomas didn't know was that Jimmy loved _watching_ him eat! Of course he couldn't tell Thomas that he secretly stared at him across the dinner table with a nervous twist in his stomach. How he eagerly took in every move of his lips and tongue when he shoved food into his beautiful mouth. Undoubtedly, Thomas's table manners were impeccable – in the presence of _others_ , that is...

* * *

_One evening, they came home from the pub late at night – half-drunk and giggling - with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. The smell of wine and cigarettes was still lingering on them and Jimmy thought he'd never felt happier in all his life. When they finally sneaked across the kitchen, Thomas spotted some leftovers from dinner on the table and grinned stupidly at the blond. "Come on, Jimmy" he slurred as he grabbed a pork roast with one hand and Jimmy's wrist with the other. Thomas pulled him upstairs with a fierceness that stirred something deep inside Jimmy as he followed him into his room, willingly. And he would've probably done an_ ything _– if Thomas had bothered to ask him..._

_At any rate, Jimmy had never seen Thomas like that before - and to his utmost regret, never again. He seemed like a hungry animal, crude and untamed, almost barbaric with the way he ripped the meat apart with his hands and then dug his teeth into it ravenously._

_"My god, Thomas!" Jimmy exclaimed and chuckled at Barrow's greasy face. He leaned forward and clumsily wiped Thomas's mouth with the back of his hand, earning a contented smile in response. Enchanted by piercing blue eyes, he couldn't help but stare at Thomas, fascinated, and when he began to slowly lick his fingers, Jimmy felt himself harden in his trousers. Back in his room later that night, he brought himself off to the image of Thomas's mouth devouring the meat, devouring_ him _… his hands pushing up that tantalizing white shirt, tracing the lines of his belly, kneading the soft flesh and rubbing his sides until Thomas would groan his name …_

* * *

"You're greedy," Jimmy stated with a smirk and Thomas laughed. "That I might be."

_A_ _re you greedy in bed,_ _too_ _?_ Jimmy wondered and he hastily looked away, embarrassed at his own thoughts, and grabbed the whiskey bottle. Lips wrapped tightly around the opening, he let the stinging liquor run slowly down his throat.

Thomas stared at him, face unreadable. "Don't get _too_ drunk in here... thank you very much. I don't have time to be cleaning up after a drunk boy," he mumbled quietly, his cigarette hanging loosely from the corner of his mouth.

Jimmy blinked and tilted his head, watching Thomas sucking at his cigarette as a pleasant heat settled in his chest. Suddenly, he started to snicker. "You know what they call _that_?" Jimmy gestured at the other man's mouth with his head.

Thomas frowned. "Call what?"

"You...your mouth, all that smoking and eating – oral fixation," he blurted out and Thomas flushed a deeper shade of red as he quickly stubbed out his cigarette.

"Still craving, Thomas?...for _me_?" Jimmy asked him silently. "Pardon?" Thomas said, obviously bewildered, and Jimmy watched his jaw working. "Your cravings ...for food," He leaned in a little closer. "For chocolate...is it because you crave me?" Carefully taking a chocolate between his fingers, Jimmy slowly bent forward until he was close – so very close- to Thomas, that he could see his dark pupils and feel the warmth of his body. The feeling was so intense, something inside of him snapped open - and much to his own surprise he heard himself whisper:

"Close your eyes." Barrow's eyes widened in shock. "What?" he uttered, incredulously, as if he hadn't heard Jimmy right. "I said, close your eyes!" Kent repeated shakily, not quite sure where to go from here. He licked his suddenly dry lips. For Jimmy, these were uncharted waters - he couldn't see the ground, yet he knew there was no going back from what he wanted. From what they _both_ wanted.

However, when Thomas obliged, Jimmy brought a quivering hand up and softly pushed the chocolate into his mouth, his thumb delicately brushing over Barrow's lower lip. Jimmy held his breath and eagerly awaited Thomas's reaction – it didn't come. Thomas held still, frozen in his tracks like he was paralysed - and Jimmy _hated_ it. This wasn't _his_ Thomas – self-confident, smug, forward. It was Thomas being afraid of doing something _wrong._ But this felt so right!

Eventually Jimmy gently pushed his left forefinger between Thomas's lips and murmured: "Do you _still_ want more, Thomas?" Kent was facing him now, his knee bumping against the other man's thigh. "Tell me. I want to know," Jimmy said lowly.

Barrow moved awkwardly on the bed, an expression on his face like he was in pain. His eyes flew open. "Jimmy," he muttered, blatantly embarrassed, and his hands started grabbing the covers.

Jimmy brought his face up to Thomas's, his hair brushing against the other's cheek. "Please, Thomas," he whispered shakily, the sweet intoxication of Barrow's smell clouding his mind. "I need to know, before I make a complete fool of myself." His voice so low that Jimmy thought he might have imagined it, Thomas murmured:

"I've _always_ wanted more, Jimmy – and I still do. You know why." And then Jimmy's mind went blank.

In a heartbeat, Kent straddled him forcefully and Thomas's back hit the headboard hard. Demanding pink lips attacked Barrow's mouth, ever so fiercely, and Thomas made a little strangled sound. Jimmy moved his lips against Barrow's ardently, letting out a silent moan of relief at the first contact with his mouth, but something wasn't quite right. Thomas's body had frozen in shock, his lips not responding to the kiss. Kent pulled back with a hint of disappointment before he placed a quick chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry," Jimmy said quietly as he pressed his forehead against the other man's. "I didn't mean to scare you. But now you know... how I feel about you - about _us._ " Wide blue eyes stared back at him in disbelief, but with all the love Jimmy had seen so many times before. Jimmy pushed Thomas's hair out of his eyes and smiled tenderly, then kissed his cheek and spoke in a meaningful tone: "Now, I said close your eyes, Thomas. Please."

Seconds later, the distinctive sound of a door being locked was heard. "Don't need Alfred in here." Kent muttered when he slowly made his way back to the bed. He shut his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself before he tentatively sat down beside Thomas again. "Keep your eyes closed." Jimmy ordered as he quietly took off his shirt in one swift move and let it drop to the floor.

"Thomas," he murmured softly, grabbing his right hand to lazily kiss every single finger. "Thomas," he said again and his tongue grazed slowly across Barrow's wrist making him gasp a little in surprise. Jimmy sighed, leisurely dragging Thomas's hand over his neck down to his naked chest and Thomas, startled at touching bare skin instead of a shirt, shivered and whispered "My god, Jimmy." Then he fell silent. "Yes, Mr. Barrow," Jimmy teased and put a chocolate in his own mouth. He chewed a little, bent forward and his tongue pushed some of it between Thomas's lips, the irresistible taste of dark chocolate and Thomas's saliva flooding Jimmy's mouth and his mind. A low moan of pleasure escaped Thomas's throat when the blond sensually licked across his lips. "Good?" he croaked and Barrow nodded shakily.

Jimmy's heart was vibrating in his throat. His hand found the bottle once again and he took a gulp of the whiskey, but instead of swallowing, he leaned over to Thomas and let it run into his mouth. Before Kent finally pulled back, he claimed Barrow's lips with a wet sultry kiss. This time he felt the other's lips timidly move against his, and he moaned in satisfaction before he drew back. "Now look at me, Thomas." Cupping the other's chin between his fingers, Jimmy said lowly:

"I _want_ you." Piercing blue eyes flew open and gazed at Jimmy, face wavering between hope and doubt. "I do," Jimmy insisted, and smiled softly as his hand came up to touch Thomas's cheek. "You do!?" Barrow repeated flatly and Kent nodded against his face. "Yes. Very much."

Thomas let out a shaky breath, reached up a hand and gently ran it across Jimmy's neck, his fingertips brushing against the soft skin. He bit his lip. "Like that?" "Yes, for God's sake Thomas, you can touch me _properly_. I won't run away. Not anymore." Jimmy answered with a shake of his head.

Thomas looked at his face for a long moment like he was waiting for something to happen, for a final move, when Jimmy let his hands wander over the other man's chest and muttered huskily against his neck: "I _want_ it." For emphasis, he slipped a shaky hand down between Thomas's legs and pressed his palm against the prominent erection, earning a groan in response.

In the blink of an eye, Thomas grabbed Jimmy's shoulders and pulled him in hard, capturing his mouth in a hungry, almost violent kiss, and Jimmy felt all the anger, hurt and sadness inside of Thomas coming to the surface. "Oh! Thomas," he gasped dizzily, and moaned against Barrow's lips, against his _tongue_ , appreciating the roughness, the strong hands pressing into the small of his back and burning into his skin.

With his right hand, Thomas took a chocolate and pushed it against Jimmy's mouth, and Jimmy parted his lips without hesitation, his hands steadily stroking Thomas's sides up and down. He arched against Barrow with pure and unadulterated want, with the urgent _need_ of someone who'd never felt true desire before. And when Thomas began to bite and suck at his neck, slowly licking up a few chocolate crumbs, Jimmy's laughter was dark with lust.

"Greedy," he panted, but Thomas just muttered into Jimmy's collarbone: "Oh, Jimmy...I've been starving for you for almost 2 years now..." and Jimmy winced at those words, a noticeable tightness growing in his chest. For a moment his eyes fluttered shut, but he was drawn back into the ocean that was Thomas when he clutched at Jimmy's hips and bit down hard on his neck, leaving a mark and Kent moaned in pleasure, welcoming the pain that was mixed so erotically with lust. Thomas had marked and touched him, his _soul_ , in so many ways before and now Jimmy longed for his _body_ to be claimed in the same way.

Just as Thomas wanted to take off his shirt, Jimmy grabbed his hands. "No," he said firmly. "Not yet." and Thomas stared at him, cheeks going blotchy. He let his eyes wander over his own belly and swallowed audibly. "All right. I see," he muttered in a tone of embarrassment.

Jimmy laughed. "No, you dunce!" He gently kissed his temple and whispered. "I just want to take my time. Enjoy it..." _Worship you!_ he added mentally, his hands lazily stroking Thomas's lower abdomen.

His white shirt – the shirt Thomas was wearing when he visited Jimmy in his dreams – was like a seductive _promise,_ like a precious paper wrapped around a gift Jimmy had never dared to open. Only a bloody fool would tear it open right away, mindlessly, as if it didn't matter.

Jimmy affectionately brushed his hands over Thomas's belly, feeling the outlines of his body, then moved them leisurely across his chest. Kent's thumb caressed his nipple, lightly at first, then harder and Thomas hissed at the sensation, head fallen back and breaths now coming shallow and ragged.

Jimmy choked back a groan at the sight of Thomas helplessly aroused and squirming under his gentle hands. When he bent down and slowly pushed up his shirt, he started kissing his abdomen, then dragged his mouth up to his chest to let his tongue play with Thomas's nipples. "Jimmy, oh Jimmy," Barrow muttered between gasps and his eyelids fluttered shut.

As soon as Jimmy pulled off the other man's shirt completely, he pressed his bare chest against Thomas's, revelling in the heat and the light coat of sweat on it. His hands trailed firmly down his sides, coming to rest on his belly. "I love _that,_ " Jimmy mumbled in Thomas's ear, glad for the dim light in the room so his intense blush would go unnoticed. Thomas buried his face in Jimmy's hair. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his fingers playing with one of Jimmy's bronze curls.

"That." He squeezed his stomach and chuckled, his nose pressed into Thomas's cheek. "Your belly. It- ah. It's- " Jimmy swallowed, voice so low Thomas could barely hear it. "I like it;  _a lot_ , Thomas." "Oh." Thomas drew back and looked at Jimmy. "Well, aren't you a weird one," he said, intending a light tone, but his voice was thick with want.

Jimmy couldn't help but straddle Thomas again, pulling him close, because he wanted, he _needed_ to get more of him, more of his body and when he felt him, so very _hard_ and demanding against his crotch, a loud groan escaped Jimmy's parted lips. He began to rock his hips against Thomas's erection, encouraged by the marvellous noises he made.

Feeling the heat building up and taking him away, the blond clutched Thomas's shoulders hard. _That's it._ _That's how it's supposed to feel._ Jimmy thought, sensing Thomas's hands and mouth all over him. He closed his eyes and continued rubbing his own aching arousal against Thomas's crotch, establishing a slow and sensual yet demanding rhythm. "God, Thomas..." he panted as Barrow pushed back against him and the friction became unbearable. He bucked his hips, fervently, until Barrow suddenly stilled his movements and gasped. "Ah. Jimmy- don't. If you keep doing that, I...I'm going to..."

_You're going to come,_ Jimmy realized and the idea of it – of making Thomas _come_ – was surreal and wonderfully dazing, but almost too much to take.

_I'm going to make Thomas_ come,Jimmy told himself and let out a little shaky laugh.

"Stop, please!"

"What?" Jimmy looked up at Thomas's face and frowned. "Why wouldn't you want to-"

"Because I want to touch you, Jimmy. Please, let me touch you," Thomas stammered, voice hoarse and full of need. Jimmy gazed at him, intensely, and wondered _when_ it'd actually happened - when he'd fallen so hard for Thomas.

"God, yes Thomas. Please," Jimmy blurted out as he gripped Barrow's hand and placed it against his own crotch. Thomas hissed a breath and his hand twitched lightly. Jimmy nodded, vigorously, and pressed a kiss to Thomas's forehead. "Yes, touch me." He smiled. "Please."

Thomas leaned forward, his hand still between Jimmy's legs when he whispered in his ear: "So, what do you want? Hands," his fingers moved a little and the blond moaned at the sensation, "or mouth?" At that, Thomas's wet lips brushed softly against his ear and Jimmy blushed, and he couldn't speak, he could barely breathe at the prospect of Thomas doing _that_ , so he brought his mouth to Thomas's and leisurely traced his tongue across the other's lips.

"Good choice," Barrow laughed huskily, his eyes dark and hooded with lust. He started to kiss Jimmy's neck sloppily before he flipped him over. "Lie down," he whispered and as Jimmy did, Thomas's face wavered above him, looking into his eyes for a long moment before he planted a trail of breathless kisses down his toned chest. "You're so beautiful," he muttered into Jimmy's smooth golden skin, occasionally licking and sucking at his nipples. A loud sigh slipped out of Kent's mouth at the sensation of fingers and lips all over him. He watched Thomas lazily move down his body, breath hitching as nimble fingers pushed his pyjama bottoms down to his ankles. Kent quickly kicked them off.

"Oh Thomas, yes...yes," Jimmy stuttered as he felt the other man's tongue trailing across his hip bone and he arched and whimpered helplessly when Thomas's face was against his inner thighs - slight stubble scratching at his sensitive flesh, teeth scraping over saliva-slicked skin. "Please Thomas...god, please!" Jimmy uttered, dizzy with emotion, and finally he felt his _tongue_ , hot and slippery, tracing up to his crotch. As soon as Thomas's mouth hovered over his cock, Jimmy held his breath. _Now._ Jimmy trembled. _It's going to happen. He's going to-_ And then Thomas's lips were on him, kissing the tip of his cock ever so gently and an intense heat surged through Jimmy's body.

Barrow's tongue slowly licked his length, gauging Jimmy's reaction carefully, and the blond stared at him, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, like a child witnessing a miracle. Still holding eye-contact, Thomas eagerly sucked at the head of his cock before he took him in completely, making Jimmy grunt out lewdly as he felt his tip rubbing against the back of Barrow's throat. Moments later, Jimmy put his legs over Thomas's shoulders, his heels digging into the other's back as his hips bucked up in pleasure.

Thomas looked at him, surprised, and gripped Jimmy's hips to keep him from thrusting.

"Aah Thomas..that's...ah god, like that, yes ...just like that," Jimmy stammered, consumed by raw lust as Thomas sucked him harder, faster and Jimmy couldn't resist pushing into the hot wetness of Thomas's mouth, because it felt so bloody good, so perfect. He watched himself disappear between Barrow's crimson lips again and again, revelling in the glorious tightness, when he suddenly tried to push Thomas's head away.

"Sh- shit..shit Thomas. I'm going...I'm.." he warned, but Barrow just grabbed his wrists and held them still for a moment. "Thomas, I can't... I'm... very... _very_  close.." Jimmy gasped and Thomas only raised his eyes, regarding him with the utmost devotion and love possible.

A moment later, trembling fingers were grasping ebony hair when a muffled cry broke the silence – and Jimmy came into Barrow's mouth.

Kent was still panting heavily as Thomas crawled up his body and kissed his cheek. "Are you all right?" he asked almost shyly. "Mmm, yes, my god Thomas," Jimmy babbled with closed eyes, his hips still shaking as he pulled Thomas down into a tender kiss.

"Uh!" Jimmy's eyes flew open at the taste on his lips. He looked at Thomas and blinked, then blushed furiously. "That's- oh god!" Jimmy mumbled and quickly averted his gaze.

Thomas chuckled softly and nudged Jimmy's nose with his and, despite his bashfulness, Jimmy smiled back at him.

"Come here, I want to feel you," he demanded once he regained his breath and Thomas did.

Pressing Barrow into the mattress with his body, Kent started to kiss and lick the other man's mouth passionately, his daring tongue teasing and prodding until Thomas made wanton noises beneath him. When Jimmy's hands finally pushed down the other's pyjama bottoms -ever so slowly-, he looked down at Barrow's crotch and took a sharp breath.

Thomas was already leaking. Jimmy's stomach twitched in anticipation as he wrapped his left hand around that wonderful pink cock and began to run his palm up and down Thomas's shaft. The sight of it, of Barrow's cock in his hand, large and hard, was unreal, almost dreamlike. Jimmy's head was spinning with lust.

He sat down on Thomas's crotch, one hand stroked him steadily while sensually tracing little circles over his belly with the other. With his back arched off of the bed, Thomas let out an obscene moan when Kent repeatedly ran his thumb over the tip of his erection. Jimmy watched Thomas carefully and bit his lip.

Suddenly, boldness came over him and he lifted his hips. "Ah! Jimmy?!" Barrow's head shot up in surprise, unable to suppress a heavy gasp, when Kent started to leisurely rub Thomas's cock between his cheeks.

"Mmm, yes Thomas," Jimmy sighed and closed his eyes, throwing his head back in pleasure. An image floated through his mind - the image of Thomas _inside_ him, filling him until they became _one_. Jimmy knew he wanted to try that, try _everything_ with Thomas. Not tonight, but soon.

"Hnnn, Ji- Jimmy...ah," Thomas panted, his fingers digging deep into the mattress. "Please I'm...ah I'm going-" "Yes," Jimmy croaked as he felt Barrow thrust upwards, his cock rubbing deliciously along his cleft. "Yes, Thomas." And he sped up his pace and moved his hips, fiercely, his hand still wrapped around the base of Thomas's cock, squeezing him a few times.

Moments later Jimmy _heard_ , he _saw_ , he _felt_ Thomas come, all over his arse, and he quickly hushed his whimper with an ardent kiss, pressing himself vigorously against Barrow's sweat-soaked chest. "Thomas." he whispered fondly and raised his head to kiss and lick the other's neck. Thomas looked at Jimmy with hooded eyes, still panting shakily through his parted lips, and stroked the younger's rumpled blond hair. For a long while, they just revelled in the aftershocks of their love-making, fingers and bodies entwined.

"Well, _that_ was something else," Thomas muttered later, a satisfied smile on his face as he picked up a cigarette from the nightstand and lit it.

Jimmy smirked and quickly snatched the fag out of his hand. "Gee, thanks," he said lightly, and took a drag. Kent watched Barrow's frowning face in amusement as he slowly blew out the smoke and asked: "What is it?"

"You shouldn't pick up my bad habits, you know."

"Oh, I think I rather like your bad habits." Jimmy replied with a suggestive smile on his face and Thomas's cheeks flushed a little. "I really do." He leaned in to softly brush his lips over Thomas's bare shoulder, a feeling of utter bliss washing over him.

Barrow closed his eyes and sighed.

"You crinkle your nose." Jimmy suddenly said and chuckled.

"I do what?" Thomas's eyes flew open, his fingers quickly brushing over his nose.

"No." Pushing Thomas's hair back off his forehead, Kent whispered in his ear: "You crinkle your nose when you-, when you're-you know."

"Oh." A little smirk growing on his face, Thomas scratched the back of his neck before he wrapped his arm around Jimmy's shoulder.

"We could go to Thirsk next week - if you like," he murmured gently into Jimmy's neck, fingers leisurely grazing over his collarbone. "On your half-day."

Kent grimaced. "No, I can't. I gave it to Alfred." he answered, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Thomas blinked. "Now why would do something stupid like that?" he wondered with furrowed brow. Jimmy shrugged. "It was – a deal."

"A deal with Alfred?" Barrow asked, a little absentminded, as his fingers fondly tousled Jimmy's damp hair again. "Yeah," Jimmy looked into Thomas's eyes, then tenderly kissed the bridge of his nose and smiled.

"It was the best deal I've ever made."

 


End file.
